


养鱼

by MooseJing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 柴哈, 甜奶
Genre: M/M, 人鱼！张若昀, 旅行者！刘昊然
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: 如果能预见接下来自己将会遭受什么罪过，刘昊然对天发誓，他绝对不会好奇心泛滥。可事实就是，未来究竟会发生什么人们永远无从得知，一瞬冲动，一瞬犹豫，说不定就是那个最不起眼的小小偏差，能就此改写你余生的故事。自此，时针开始拨动，命运的轮盘徐徐运行，一切都将大不相同。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -旅行者！刘昊然 x 人鱼！张若昀  
> -后期人外play有，注意避雷（一时半会儿大概更新不到（滑稽

不知名的小虫极快扇动着翼翅，从耳边嗡地飞过，这里的气候包括阴晴不定的天气还是让刘昊然有些不适应。他紧紧因长时间徒步行走而有些下滑变松的登山包带，抬高右腿迈过地上横着的一截潮湿腐木——那上面爬满青苔，俨然已经和泥土成为一体。

他停下脚步，环视四周，雨林也默默注视着他。

高大的热带植物占据全部视野，根本望不见尽头，仰起脸，湛蓝色天空同样被树冠遮挡得七七八八。这里藤蔓攀爬缠绕，蕨类植物肆意疯长，让刘昊然有一瞬恍惚，怀疑文明世界是否真正存在过。

再往前走，空气潮热得能拧出水来，而已经很久没停下休息的刘昊然口干舌燥，不死心地重新打开水壶盖子，晃两下，里面确实空空如也。

男孩很着急，因为他迷路了。

作为一位徒步旅行爱好者，虽然年轻，但他显然有丰富的阅历与经验：领略过烈日黄沙的丹霞戈壁，也探索过溪水淙淙的秀丽林野；攀登过陡峭如剑锋的高耸山岭，也漫步过寒意沁人骨的极地雪原。

指南针从一刻钟前就已失灵，手机当然也没信号。刘昊然抹了把汗，回想起当地人告诉他——雨林中有股来源于古老未知文明的神秘力量，而那些残破庙宇便是神赐的遗迹。

男孩此刻却完全没了刚听到这话时的兴奋。

不过一码归一码，好奇是真好奇。

还能怎么办，只能硬着头皮往前走，好消息是身上装备齐全完好，撑上几天没有问题。

天无绝人之路，总能想到办法出去。

准备先积攒好力量再走的旅行者倚靠粗壮树干坐下，抬头发现远处两三只卷着尾巴的蜘蛛猴。他们抓着藤蔓灵活地荡来荡去，刘昊然拿出相机，拍下几张不错的照片。小动物们似乎注意到他，歪歪脑袋，又结伴消失在绿意深处。

自从来到这个国家，一路旅行到现在，相机已拍下许多生动画面，每一张都记录着这片地域独特的魅力与风情。

照片时间戳最近的几张全是他抓拍的各种小动物——刘昊然是个极富爱心的人，还做过保护野生动物协会的青年志愿者。

等歇够了脚，男孩站起身，这次专门挑植物生长相对稀疏的方向走，也不知道拐了多少弯，竟然真让他摸索着来到雨林边缘。

可还没来得急高兴，他拨开前面遮挡视线的蕨木叶子，不远处是一片由山体形成的高大石壁，绵延横亘在眼前，左右又都毫无边际。

这又是哪儿啊？

唉，起码顺着石壁往回走，比在雨林里瞎打转强。

这处山体很高，刘昊然走上前，手指指腹压上凹凸不平的石面。他侧耳静听，除了风吹过树冠的沙沙作响声、远处偶有的几声鸟鸣，还仿佛听到活水的响动。

说不定能找到水源！

这么想着，刘昊然激动起来，摸着岩壁继续向前走，果然约莫四五分钟，岩壁消失了，取而代之的，是一处深不见底的黝黑洞穴。

立于洞穴前的他，第一次感觉自己如此渺小。

*

刘昊然万万没想到的是，他才刚进洞，结果没走出多远就见到远处有光线照进来……

还以为多深呢，没劲。

这破洞里没有好莱坞大片里的毒蛇猛虎、食人族窝点；更别提什么古迹图腾，神秘宝藏，能让他一夜暴富。

浅到蝙蝠都不愿在这儿安家！

这让进来前做了好一番思想斗争的刘昊然颇感失望，虽然谁也不愿丢掉小命葬身异国他乡。不过冒险精神和英雄梦想，还是在他那年少热血（中二）的灵魂中熊熊燃烧。

关上手电，撩开出口处垂下的植物茎蔓，优秀的九年义务教育令刘昊然立马心中默背千古名句：复行数十步，豁然开朗，土地平旷，屋舍俨然，有……

没有“良田美竹桑竹之属”。

一出洞穴，视野骤然开阔，凉爽的海风扑面而来，浪花拍打细沙声不绝于耳——竟是来到了海边！

刘昊然怔愣片刻，额发与外套被风刮得乱摆，他撒欢一样奔向沙滩，自然的力量将经久受海水打磨的石壁变得极美，有的岩石呈拱桥状连接到海上，更多的是兀自矗立于岸边。

海鸥三三两两立于这些岩石柱顶端，时而扑打翅膀，时而展翅高飞，成为几点生动活泼的点缀。

太美了！

男孩卸下背包，想走更近些去看。靴底沾了很多泥，不好意思就这么踩在如此细白的沙滩上，他挽起裤腿，然后索性也将鞋子脱了去。

光着脚丫踢浪花，刘昊然似乎玩到已经忘记了自己仍在迷路这个客观事实。

他十分幼稚地蹲在沙滩上用手指写“刘昊然到此一游”，又看着笔画被下一波涌上来的海水给冲个七零八乱。

海水清清凉凉，可惜就是不能喝……

不知道过去多长时间，等玩够了才想起来要拍照的刘昊然想回去拿相机，可就在他转身时，余光似乎瞥到远处岸边有个东西。

如果能提前预见接下来自己会遭受什么罪过，刘昊然对天发誓，他绝对不会好奇心泛滥。

可事实就是，未来究竟会发生什么人们永远无从得知，一瞬冲动，一瞬犹豫，说不定就是那个最不起眼的小小偏差，能就此改写你余生的故事。自此，时针开始拨动，命运的轮盘徐徐运行，一切都将大不相同。

一步，两步，刘昊然朝那个方向奔跑起来。

*

这里天气很好，所以根本不用到达近旁他就辨认出，那好像依稀是个人影。

咽了咽口水，刘昊然心里莫名惴惴不安，可等终于看清楚，他彻底惊讶了——

真的是个男人！

他抓紧冲过去，对方蜷缩着身体完全没有意识，一副虚弱模样并且不知道在这儿躺了多久，还出现脱水症状。

刘昊然十分害怕，紧张地要给他做急救，结果将人翻过来才注意到这人居然没穿衣服！

更奇怪的是，作为男性，他皮肤细腻柔嫩得不像话，甚至到了略微滑不留手的地步，且稍稍使劲就是一个红印子，刚才因为要翻身被刘昊然抓握过的上臂已经显现出了痕迹。

刘昊然在之前的旅途中也遇到过此类突发状况，急救意识良好的他先迅速压抑下一切心中的疑惑，命令自己冷静下来去查看对方口鼻有无异物。

等做完人工呼吸加一套胸外按压，刘昊然已经急得满头大汗，昏迷的人猛咳两声，眼皮颤动着幽幽转醒。

刘昊然这才露出个如释重负的笑容，高悬的心脏也落了地，神经紧绷太久的他立马卸了劲，侧身躺在那人身边。

“感觉好些了没？”男孩友好地问道，“你遭遇了海难？能听懂中文吗？”

男人的五官显然具有亚洲特色，但刘昊然依然无法确定他跟自己一样是中国人。

“我……”男人张了张嘴半天才开口，他向身下看去，扯着刘昊然给他遮挡隐私部位的外套，疑惑道，“这不是我的。”

刘昊然脸红，他还是不懂为什么对方没穿衣服，但出于礼貌，只好先自行理解为是在海里被水被冲走了……

“对，不是你的……这是我的……因为，因为，你当时身上没有衣服嘛，就只好先把我的外套借你了。”男孩语无伦次地解释，弄得好像他才是裸奔的那个。

“唔。”

男人的话不多，低着头玩系在腰间的外套袖管，期间悄悄瞥他一眼，发现刘昊然还在看他，马上被吓到似的收回视线。

刘昊然隐约有种不祥预感，这人，怕不是在水里面撞到头了……

“呃，你叫什么名字？也是中国人吗？家在哪儿？”

“我叫……”男人稍稍歪头，这让刘昊然不禁联想到他照顾过的那些小动物，“我叫张若昀。”

“好，我叫刘昊然，很高兴认识你！”

他友好地伸出手，对方却后退一点，略略皱起眉头疑惑又充满探究地盯着他看，此番局面使刘昊然十分尴尬，刚准备强颜欢笑着默默收回手，下一秒却感到掌心贴上一个凉凉软软的东西……

——是张若昀的脸。张若昀用脸蹭了下他的手。

“………”

对不起，请问这是哪国礼仪？？？？

*

刘昊然从包里翻出一件T恤递给张若昀，对方接过拿在手里，然后……就没有然后了。

“穿呀？很干净的，我来这儿新买的。”

张若昀低下头，看着那件胸口印着超级玛丽经典五角星的上衣，蹦出一个字：“穿？”

不知道对方究竟经历了什么，刘昊然百感交集，认命般走上前拿回T恤亲自给人套上。

“你看，这就叫穿。我们平时出门必须穿好衣服才行。”

天知道他为何要给一个成年人解释出门莫要裸奔。

张若昀点点头，低下头不知道思考着什么。刘昊然当然不知道，毕竟他整个人都是谜，有什么是自己能猜到的呢？反正等从这里出去，帮他找到同伴后就再也不会见面了。

刘昊然继续扒翻着，我记得带了条裤子啊，放哪儿了？唉——嗯嗯？！

本来正掐腰回想着到底裤子在哪，一个不注意，就见张若昀要去扯开腰间系着的外套。刘昊然一激灵，赶忙去按他的手：“喂喂喂！你要干嘛？”

张若昀又皱起眉，一本正经道：“你这给我穿的不对啊，它跟这件儿一样应该穿上面吧？”

他说的好有道理，我竟然无法反驳。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -写成了奇怪的探险文（x）  
> -作为一条人鱼，若昀鱼的续航能力已经很强了！需要鼓励！  
> -魔幻主义，全是胡诌的

啼笑皆非地连说带比划解释一通，刘昊然才终于哄人整整齐齐穿好一身衣服——张若昀对“裤子”莫名排斥，似乎并不理解为什么非要他套上那么“奇怪的东西”——这是对方的原话。

裤子奇怪，难不成要穿裙子么……？

旅途因为与陌生人的不期而遇变得不同，虽然刘昊然更享受独自旅行的自由感，但一成不变的景色总会使人疲倦，偶尔的小插曲也许能奏出更加精彩的和弦，旅行的意义大抵如此。

他们在高处的灰色礁石上席地而坐，海风很凉，低头能看见不远处沙坑里钻洞的寄居蟹。刚才刘昊然仔细观察过附近，这是处环形岛礁，除了那个他进来的洞穴，没有别的地方能通向外面。

望着水鸟在空中展开双翼，刘昊然忽然想着，要是自己也会飞就好了。

身边的张若昀很安静，或者说过于安静了，如果不问这个男人就不说话，即便问了也只说几个字。

张若昀的侧脸很漂亮，尤其是在如此美的环境的映衬下，就像是在拍什么高奢广告片抑或是杂志封面。他的皮肤也很好，仿佛从未受过紫外线的伤害，对方此时正曲膝坐在自己身边，双手合十手指抵在唇上，一条细细的银链受重力坠在他的脖颈与手掌间，反着光闪闪发亮。

他两个掌心当中是颗水胆玛瑙。刘昊然发现他的时候就注意到了。

这是张若昀身上唯一的物品，他甚至怀疑当时就是因为这颗小石头在太阳下发出光亮才让自己发现对方。

这种独特矿石要形成可不简单，玻璃光泽的晶亮玛瑙里面却包裹着水，外表坚毅内里柔软，亦或是历经磨难也要守护心中所爱。可以说是自然界坚强又温柔的奇妙造物。

张若昀看起来格外重视它。

“这是你家人给你的吗？”

男人闻言抬眸看他一瞬，又收回眼神用指尖捏着那颗小巧的淡紫色玛瑙转了转，石头迎着阳光外壳变得半透明，依稀可以看见里面液体的影子。他回答道：“嗯，这是我母亲的。她去世后就留给我了。”

刘昊然没想到这条项链背后还有这样的故事，赶忙摆手解释：“对不起，我不知道你——”

“没关系，”张若昀淡淡笑笑，“死亡对我们来说也许是件好事。”

男孩有些怔愣，先不说措辞有些怪，他还敏锐地察觉到对方表面淡然下好像隐含着其他复杂情感。不过萍水相逢一场，实在没必要过多探究。

于是他站起身背上规整好的装备，现在已经快中午了，有什么事情都先出去再说，如果太阳快下山前还出不去，就只好在雨林里住一晚。

——而住一晚实在不算个好选择。

“走吧，咱们回去林子里碰碰运气。”

“去哪……？”

“想办法回家呀。”刘昊然失笑。

“家……”张若昀咀嚼着这个词，又问，“我也能回家吗？”

”那当然了，我会帮你的，”男孩靠近对方蹲下，“回国的船票早定好了，我可不想在这儿耗死，还啥都没找到，可太不值了。”

“你想找什么？”

“遗迹呀！你不知道这里最吸引人的就是古文明吗？要是能让我找到，迷会路又算什么。”

“找到遗迹对你来说很重要？”

“这么给你说吧，我就是为这个来的。”

张若昀不作声了，一小会儿后咬咬嘴唇扭头看他，犹豫试探着问：“你也带我回家好吗？拜托了……我不想一个人，我……我也有很重要的东西还没找到。”

刘昊然吞咽一下，站起身局促地抓着后颈，回答：“当，当然啦，我怎么会丢下你不管，快起来，咱们走了。”

听到对方的话张若昀眼神一下亮了，露出不敢相信的表情，睫毛忽扇两下跳起来，却没站稳，趔趄着要往前摔，还是刘昊然眼疾手快扶住他：“哎小心，话说你的腿是不是有伤啊，好像走路不太方便。“

“唔，没，就是不太习惯用腿走路。”

？

“奥……”刘昊然尬笑两声，“这样啊……”

算了算了。

边走边与对方说明身处雨林环境需要注意的事项，刘昊然打着手电在前面带路，心里默默重新调整接下来的计划。

这次丛林之旅已经出现足够多的意外，他不想让故事情节如撒缰野马般朝离奇的方向越跑越远，何况从现在开始，除了自己，他也要对另一人负责。

可人倒霉起来喝凉水都塞牙，墨菲定律果然不是伪科学。进洞后才走一会儿刘昊然就觉出不对劲。因为这本应是座U型洞，而他们已经朝左拐了两个弯，现在正准备向右拐。

这个洞……感觉没错的话，大概不是他先前进来的那个……

脊背生起一股寒意，刘昊然下意识回头去看张若昀，见对方依然紧紧跟着才稍安心些，随后不由分说地去拉他的手：“这里很黑，别丢了。”

刘昊然其实是不敢告诉对方这洞颇有蹊跷，给同伴徒增恐惧心理无论何时都是不必要的。张若昀的手心温度很低，冰冰凉凉，虽然紧张害怕，但还有另一人陪伴这件事实也的确让年轻的旅行者镇静不少。

两人就这么牵着手一前一后缓慢行进，不知过去多久，直到前面终于见到久违的亮光，刘昊然才敢大出一口气，脚下的速度也不禁加快。

还好没出什么事，他想。

可就当男孩真正看清洞外的景象，放松的笑容忽然全僵在脸上。他眼睛睁大，嘴巴也不自觉张开，满脸都写着不敢置信。

张若昀前胸的玛瑙石隐隐发亮，不过谁也没去注意。他走过来与少年并肩，瞅瞅外面又瞅瞅他，不解地问：“怎么了？”

外面不再是一片半人高的蕨木植物，高大宏伟的建筑虽饱经千年风雨侵蚀与地质动荡，却依然沉默又执著地坚守阵地，不言不语守候着属于古老文明的最后遗产。

是死物，却又像在低语，诉说着彼时岁月。

——神庙！

刘昊然一阵晕眩，随之而来的是狂喜，他转身狠狠抱住张若昀，像个孩子似的扯着嗓子大喊大叫：“我找到了！我找到了！！”

张若昀有些被吓到，却乖乖被对方圈在怀里，不一会儿就被另一人的快乐所感染，犹豫着伸出手拍拍少年后背，笑了。

好久没这么开心了。

*

在这里，与世隔绝感愈发强烈。

走过整齐排列着矮石柱的宽阔广场，刘昊然在一块地砖处停下来。

这块地砖未经切割，能看出是用一整块石料制成，以当时的生产力，难以想象是怎样的巧夺天工。那上面刻有深深的沟壑，边缘的几条汇在一起形成弯弯曲曲的花纹。沟壑里面已经满是污泥，而石板又生青苔，令人难以想象其原本模样。

“这是祭祀场所，”刘昊然说，“他们会用血液来供奉去世的首领，也就像我们所熟悉的陪葬。”

“我知道。”

少年看一眼他，接着开口：“他们相信只有这样，才能安抚魂灵，让族群不受诅咒，人们得以安居乐业。可无辜的人死去了，来年的丰收却与他们的献祭没有半点关系。其实很愚蠢，对吧？”

张若昀有些出神，将项链攥在手里，半晌才应声：“十分愚蠢。”

等两人将遗迹外围堪堪转过一遍，刘昊然说最后要去东边不远处的山坡上取景，然而张若昀双腿刺痛，刚刚已经在强撑着，早已经走不动了，但他没说，只解释没力气便不再跟着去。

石阶很凉，少年的背影早就再也望不到，他收回视线，觉得浑身上下说不出的疼痛。

要不行了……

张若昀裹着刘昊然的外套，明明天气这么热，可还是不停出冷汗。

其实刘昊然不放心他一个人，还是自己说了好久对方才妥协般让他在石阶上坐好不要乱跑，等他马上回来。

但再不泡水的话，可能就等不到刘昊然回来了。

母亲告诉过他，离开水太久，他们是会死的。

虚弱的男人开始打哆嗦，甚至能感觉到体内的水分被一点点蒸发出来，而潮湿的空气将他包裹其间，不但没有丝毫帮助，还让他觉得胸闷气喘。

好难受……坚持不住了……

可我还要跟他回家呢……

“水……”

眼前一黑，他昏了过去。

*

似乎有光照在脸上，隔着眼皮闪闪烁烁又在晃动，带着温暖的热度。

挣扎着睁开眼，看见的不是熟悉的野外的湛蓝色天空，而是白色天花板。

他慢慢撑着坐起来，光线是从右边的落地窗透过纱质窗帘照进来的。身下是奇奇怪怪又格外软乎的东西……

来不及纠结这些有的没的，张若昀心下只有一个最急切的念头——

我要泡水！！

这时不知哪里传来“啪嗒”一声门锁的响动，一个身影走过来——是刘昊然。

拿着一杯水的刘昊然。

“若昀！你醒啦？“

少年刚露出惊喜的表情要到床边去，床上的人却比他更迅速地扑过来，一把夺走了他手里的玻璃杯。玻璃杯里是新倒的凉白开，刘昊然以为对方是渴极了，毕竟他回来时渴得见了水也如同见了亲人一般。

可还没等他反应，张若昀一股脑把凉白开全倒在了脑袋上。

？？？

“哪里还有水？可以泡的那种！”

张若昀一把揪过刘昊然的衣领。

“那，那，那边。”

刘昊然磕巴着指指浴室。

只见淋了自己一脑门凉水的人直奔浴室而去，在人进去后推开的门因为力道太大被反弹回来。

少年还愣在原地，十分纳闷，心说这是想洗澡想疯了不成？幸亏自己出去前已经预备好了一浴缸的水……可是出去的急，没兑热的，若昀会不会自己放热水啊？

担心人着凉的刘昊然走到浴室前，门虚掩着，刚刚弹回来的时候没有全关上。

他轻轻用手推开那扇门……

“若昀？我进来了啊？”

而来不及了，张若昀已经进了水，唉，冻坏身体可么办。

“你倒是先放点热——"

刘昊然没说完的话全噎在喉咙里。

谁来解释一下他的浴缸里怎么会有条鱼尾巴？！

而鱼尾又为什么看起来那么像长在张若昀身上？！

某人气血一阵翻涌。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -过渡章，交代一下若昀鱼其实是个小可怜  
> -我又在瞎胡诌

狠狠掐下胳膊上的肉，刘昊然疼得呲牙咧嘴。

浴缸里，张若昀歪头疑惑看他，尾巴一甩，溅出许多水花。那是条弧度优美十分漂亮的尾巴，淡色鳞片点点闪光，像无数颗小星星又或者碎钻石，总而言之，亮得直晃人眼。

刘昊然选择关上浴室门。

他闭眼舔舔唇，默数五秒，重新把门打开——张若昀正从浴缸里撑起身向外看，见他出现显出肉眼可见的开心，眼神亮晶晶，鱼尾还上翘扑腾几下，问：“我饿了，有吃的吗？”

刘昊然太阳穴一阵突突的疼，上涌的气血不仅没消下去，反而愈发沸腾起来，以至于整个人都轻飘飘，像一脚踩在棉花上，晕倒在地就是分分钟的事儿。

怎么会这样……

张若昀变成人鱼了？？还摇尾巴！！

医疗舱在哪？船上有心理医生吗？

做梦！对，这一定是做梦！

旅行过这么多次也没见识过如此状况的刘昊然整个人处于大脑当机状态，数据处理失败冒出黑烟滚滚，不过他决定还是再挣扎一下，从裤兜掏出手机，忐忑地在神秘的东方玄学，周公解梦里键入：梦见人鱼怎么办？

泡在浴缸里的张若昀发现自己被无视，不高兴。心想：我九死一生多亏求生欲强烈才没干死渴死晒成一条鱼干，怎么就不值得你鼓励一下呢？

还爱答不理……

越想越委屈，太久没吃东西肚子又饿，张若昀又弱弱喊一声：“刘昊然……！”

没想到就这么一声，男孩还能一激灵手机没抓住飞了出去，只见高科技设备划出一道优美弧线，屏幕朝上贴着湿漉漉的地面滑出去老远，最后打转停在了浴缸不远处。

张若昀低头，一看上面内容，眉毛皱起来：“你做梦梦见人鱼了？什么时候的事？”

“你，你你你……”

“梦见的是我还是其他鱼？”

“当然是你啊，”少年一拍脑门，又急得直摆手，“不对不对，什么啊都是，等会儿……你，你真是人鱼？！”

“我是不是这还用说？”张若昀趴在浴缸沿上咬指甲，语气颇为嫌弃，末了故意偏过脑袋不看人。他气还没消呢。

刘昊然心率狂飙得能上高速，这场面实在过于魔幻，那个错误的洞穴与突然出现的神庙又浮现在脑海，诡异色彩愈发浓厚，他甚至开始怀疑是否因为自己不小心触犯了哪路神明，才要遭受这一切。

没错，绝对是这样。

张若昀气鼓鼓等了会儿，可又偏偏忍不住偷看，敏感地发觉，刘昊然对自己的态度，与之前有所不同。

为什么呢？

是因为被看见了尾巴吗？

可是有尾巴……又怎么了吗？人类只有双腿，他也没在意什么。

母亲跟他讲述过许多关于人类的事情。从第一眼起，他相信，刘昊然属于那种很好的人类，至少在某些方面，愿意伸出援手。

他所了解的人类是乐意对差异敞开怀抱的，充满好奇，敢于冲破枷锁，愿意追求自由与自我，且不在意他人投以何种眼光，同样不允许所爱之人受伤——他知道从未曾谋面的父亲，就是其中之一。

也许，并不是每个人类，都能做到像父亲那样。

也许，再也没人能像父亲那样。

躲闪不及，利器穿透层层水障划破脸颊，血珠滚落与眼泪融合，紧要关头母亲在额前落下的轻柔一吻，被推开的自己，视野愈发模糊，然后，是永别。

表面伤口向来愈合得快，甚至能消失的无影无踪，仿佛从未存在；可内里的痛苦却如同深深扎进的刺，即便不再流血，还是一碰就疼。

水里什么都是静静的，说话声是，尖叫声是，哭声也是。

族人都说，罪恶之血在他体内流淌，他的出生就是不折不扣的灾难。而既然无人知道解法，那便只有毁灭。

“你的一生不该困于怨恨，狭隘的同族容不下，不代表这个世界容不下。”母亲这样告诉他，“去找到那个爱自己、自己也爱的人，这才是关键。路很漫长，质疑和恐惧避无可避，不过它们同样引导我们揭晓最终答案。”

“可这好难，只剩我自己又能做什么呢？”

“让它陪你。危险的时候，说不定能帮忙。”

于是母亲的小石头成了他的，这块莹紫玛瑙他从小就喜欢，可母亲却一直不松口，而现在，什么奇珍异宝都换不回亲人的陪伴。

人人都离他而去。

我……真的个灾星吗。

窒息般的无助感像堵密不透风的墙，周遭漆黑一片浓稠似墨，他看不见也不知究竟该往哪去。高墙在收缩，进退不得，什么东西从水底涌来，穷追不舍的恶诅如同缠绕的海藻，攀上他的手臂，绞紧他的尾巴，如何甩都甩不掉。

不要……走开！走开！

“若昀？张若昀？！”

刘昊然见到张若昀状态不对，他脸色发白，咬着嘴唇浑身颤抖，一时管不了这许多，直接过去把人揽在身上，揽到一片冰凉。

于是少年赶忙伸手想要放热水给对方暖和一下，没成想太慌张拧错了开关，温热的水流从头顶花洒中降落，浇了两人一身。胸前的张若昀被吓到抖得更厉害了，好像根本听不进去人说话，只来来回回小声重复着“放开我”和“不要”。

到处都湿漉漉一片，衣服浸水变得透明，不舒服地紧贴在皮肤上。焦躁的刘昊然眼看张若昀怎么也缓不下来，就快要喘不过气似的，忽然想起什么，抹一把脸上的水，不容拒绝地捧起对方脸颊吻上去。

热水依然在喷洒，水珠不断从发丝滚落，前一滴还在颤颤巍巍，下一滴就将它推下，连成许多节奏不一的急线。张若昀瞪大了双眼，刘昊然还在吻他，也只是吻他，别的什么都没做。

唇瓣磨蹭片刻，缓缓退开，张若昀微微张着嘴，茫然地忘记眨眼。

“你刚刚是不是屏住呼吸了？”刘昊然得意地笑，用手背擦掉睫毛上的水，“无防备的情况下被亲的话会不自觉憋气，而憋气有助于平稳气息。没想到真的管用啊。”

张若昀不禁怔楞，面前这人看上去简直湿透了，那么狼狈，却还满不在乎，咧开嘴露出颗小虎牙。

人类……好奇怪……他应该生气吗？

此时此刻，好像生气才是该有的情绪。

但刘昊然冲他笑，他没办法生气，也只得抹掉脸上分不清是温水还是眼泪，跟着笑。

*

刘昊然虽然没钱包贵宾舱，但他的这个房间也不错，还有独立小阳台，船航行时，可以望见外面的碧蓝色大海。

就是浴室太小，摆上桌子椅子，简直不能进人了，最大的摆件，还要数那个浴缸。

这是单间，设计的很合理，一个人的话泡澡舒服就好了，并不需要多少闲置空间，而且，普通人也想不到在浴室里面吃饭。

而刘昊然不同，他现在不光不是一个人住，他还养了条鱼……

人鱼。

浴室里，旅行者靠在椅背上看人鱼吃饭，仍然有一丝恍惚。

没想到传说是真的，竟然真有人鱼这般奇幻的造物。

可一旦接受这个事实，少年又有些不安，自己本来是想送遇海难者回家，没想到居然变成骗了条人鱼上船。

“张若昀……你吃慢点。”

“可是饿，”人鱼的腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，跟个松鼠似的，一点高冷形象都没有，“这个好好吃！”

“这是沙拉，你喜欢吗？我再给你拿点？”

人鱼的眼睛很好看，又在发光了，刘昊然没办抵挡，刚要起身，见到张若昀下巴沾了点沙拉酱。他伸出手，张若昀还是下意识往后缩。

“别害怕，下巴上有东西。”

“哦…哦。”人鱼微微扬起脸，人类用拇指轻轻替他揩掉。

皮肤，好滑……

刘昊然喉结滚动，赶紧转身用水冲掉手上的酱，伸手拿起碗出去，可刚出门却又折回来，提醒张若昀：“别光吃，那杯红色的是番茄汁，你尝尝，很好喝的。”

张若昀点点头，可见到刘昊然离开，立马用质疑的眼神看着那杯果汁，做了半天思想工作，还是乖乖就着吸管喝了口，结果难喝到直吐舌头。

没一会儿刘昊然就返回来，将盛满沙拉的玻璃碗搁在人鱼跟前，这次给他换成了水果的。看对方吃得这么香，他也又饿了，就顺便点了一小碟北极贝刺身。

刚要吃，还没放进嘴，就听张若昀弱弱地问：“那，那是什么？”

“北极贝，吃吗？”刘昊然把那块红白相间的鲜嫩刺身递给张若昀，如果要问在船上有什么最美，那当然是能吃上新鲜的海鲜。

“你怎么能吃北极贝！”张若昀扭着脸连忙向后躲，“北极贝是我们的好朋友，还来我们家做过客呢！”

刘昊然筷子悬在半空不明所以，傻了半天才反应过来，忙不迭将那碟海鲜端出去，回来时就看见张若昀缩在了离门口最远的浴缸一角，看他的眼神充满恐慌。

“误会误会，我这不是还不习惯跟你相处吗，我错了，我以后不吃了，给你的朋友道歉。”少年说完还深深鞠一躬。

可这浴缸真的很大，足够张若昀沉进水里不出来，只露出个头顶和尾巴尖尖，水面咕嘟咕嘟冒出许多小泡泡。

旅行者站在那一脸黑线，这简直过于乌龙，当着条鱼的面吃海鲜，还问人家吃不吃，刘昊然，你可真行！

船上的时间过得飞快，时间一晃就到下午。

刘昊然坐在阳台上小口抿咖啡，心里揣着事儿。他自己屋里藏了条人鱼，也不敢出门，少年中途尝试进过一次浴室，结果被某条鱼用尾巴泼水给泼了出来。

张若昀还是不理他，可是水肯定凉了，得换热的。

浴室里面开着取暖灯，暖洋洋的，那条漂亮的人鱼尾巴随意搭在浴缸外——张若昀睡着了。

刘昊然轻手轻脚地踱过去，拿手试试水温，有些凉，但也还算热乎。

睡着的人鱼嘴巴微张，刘昊然注意到他脸颊其实颇有点肉，让人想拿指尖戳一戳。

可这时候，不知道是不是错觉，张若昀脖子上水胆玛瑙好像更亮了些，莹莹透着紫光。刘昊然望着那颗石头出了神，就这么过了好一会儿，少年又瞥一眼张若昀的淡色鱼尾。

硬要他说，刘昊然也说不出那究竟是什么颜色，只知道这颜色未曾在世间任何一块色板上见过，油画里没有，荧幕中更不曾得见，就是艺术造诣再高超的画家也无法调出。

美的很不真实。

刘昊然犹豫了，他开始质疑自己的所作所为。

将他从那儿带走，带回我的世界，一个完全不同的世界，文明中暗藏罪恶的世界，是否是个错误的决定呢……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小刘莫要多想，捡个人鱼老婆不容易……！  
> 下章我可能要有那么一、不做人∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -人鱼老婆怎么能说扔就扔！爆率0.1%都刷出来居然还有不要的道理？小刘你不要我要（滚  
> -终于可以大刀阔斧写甜了，欣慰

股股温热暖流将寒意冲散，张若昀一边向前游一边借助水流舒展身体灵活地转个圈，身边那几尾离群的银色沙丁鱼已经好奇地跟着他有一阵子了。

越接近海面，蔚蓝色的海水就越几近透明，太阳无差别地将自己的光芒投送，在此处与海洋相接，显现出数道明亮的光柱来。这里很暖和，人鱼舒服得眯眼，猜想现在外面的天气一定不错。

深水中总是冷冰冰的缺乏温度，于是在那儿居住的动物们似乎也受到影响，整日凶巴巴地板着脸，要多无趣有多无趣，如果不是还在奔逃，不能天天来浅海，他才不屑与之为伍。

张若昀抬头，微微张口，几串晶莹的泡泡就摇摇晃晃地上升，零星一直没破掉的还在顽强坚持，越变越小，眼看马上就要望不见时张若昀一摆尾巴跟过去，追过泡泡猛冲上海面，甩甩脑袋两手抹掉脸上的水，享受沐浴在明媚阳光之下的畅快。

事实上，与其说很少有人鱼喜欢到海面来，不如说大部分人鱼们根本不愿也没这个欲望。

而张若昀似乎是个异类，他喜欢阳光，喜欢得不得了。

长大后，张若昀常常会想，同族排斥他，也许其实并不缘于他身上那个会给族群招致灾难，且谁都不知解法的诅咒，而是因为他是人类与人鱼诞下的混血；因为他可以同时拥有鱼尾和双腿；因为他天生就比旁人选择的权利要多。

这时，一阵寒风袭来，吹得他一哆嗦，刚刚还晴空万里，转眼间便雷声大作。太阳消失不见，被密布的浓云取而代之。

美梦一下就醒了。

*

深夜，邮轮上甲板只能听得无休止的水浪声，除此之外无比寂静。刘昊然鬼鬼祟祟，不光穿了一身黑，还夸张得戴了顶宽帽沿的黑色渔夫帽外加黑口罩遮脸，怀里抱着仍在熟睡的张若昀。

张若昀睡得很踏实，从房间出来一直走到这里也没醒。

长痛不如短痛，你不是坏人。刘昊然反复这么告诉自己。

虽然方法是过激了点……但现在受条件限制，在船上实再也别无他法……

刘昊然决定，要将张若昀“放生”，让他重新回到人鱼所归属的大海。因为想了又想，自己就这么把他带到陆地上去，实在有失稳妥，毕竟，他对人鱼一无所知，也不清楚他们究竟能不能在陆上长时间生存。

也许是鱼尾的缘故，张若昀虽然骨架小，腰又细也没什么肉，却沉得要命。关键他身上还特别滑，被抱出温水后皮肤很快又变得凉凉的，让刘昊然想起在日本品尝过的那种樱花果冻。

旅行者心脏扑通扑通直跳，摸黑向前走，脚步又快了些。

两手都要用来抱张若昀，所以刘昊然也没法拿其他照明工具，结果不知道被前面甲板上的什么东西绊了脚，一个趔趄人鱼就从他怀里摔出去。

因为这是人鱼而不是什么普通鱼，所以掉到甲板上不是“啪嗒”一声，而是“噗咚”一声，在周围环境如此寂静的情况下，简直可称得上巨响。

张若昀被摔，猛然惊醒，吓得刚要喊，就被一个帽子遮脸看不清楚长什么样子的人捂住了嘴。但还是晚了，好巧不巧，喝得醉醺醺，手里还捏着酒瓶负责夜间巡逻的水手正好从他们这个区域刚走不久，听到声音，转过方向，离着大老远，就用挟带浓重口音的英语大着舌头喊是谁在那儿。

刘昊然警铃大作，张若昀要是现在被人看到可就糟了！

手电强光扫过，说时迟那时快，刘昊然飞快翻身压到张若昀身上，想用自己的身体挡住那条人鱼尾巴。奇怪的是，就在手电光即将要扫到两人身上时却突然闪烁起来，甩两下，干脆灭了。

那水手估计喝得有点多，只隐隐约约看到黑乎乎的甲板上是两个男人身体交叠在一起。这边环境开放，但那人也无意看别人打野战，吹了声口哨，留下句“have fun”就晃悠着那小半瓶龙舌兰继续巡逻去了。

刘昊然大出一口气，刚刚他一直紧张地扭着脸盯着那水手，生怕人过来，当下见对方走了这才低头去看被自己压在身下的张若昀。

张若昀怕得要命，被捂住嘴还不停地发出小声音，刘昊然瞬间就觉得自己像电影里的大反派那么穷凶极恶，赶紧松开手想要安抚对方。

“呜......你是谁？”人鱼吓得在他身下缩作一团，眼尾下垂的眼睛有一只变成了双眼皮，却因为害怕越发显得可怜兮兮，“刘，刘昊然呢？”

“若昀，我——”

“刘昊然马上就会来找我的，我警告你，他可厉害了，他……”张若昀说着话想撑起身，动弹一下却又马上不敢了，还有点打哆嗦，“反正，反正你抓紧跑吧……不然我可喊他了……”

这下误会大了，张若昀真没认出他来。

少年彻底没办法，心脏从刚才开始就没慢下来过，现在对方浑身上下滴着水，躺在那整个人都湿漉漉的十分无助，却还眨着眼睛演技拙劣地强撑坚强。最令他产生负罪感的是，人鱼受惊后居然下意识就首先要找自己，这让人怎么扛得住……

扔什么扔，他的良心会痛的。

不过，人鱼也会产生雏鸟情节吗？

还是赶快先把他抱回去吧……

虽然是夏天，但从海面刮来的夜风依然十分冰冷，刘昊然用自己的外套将人鱼裹个严严实实，自己穿着件短袖晾着胳膊想将张若昀重新抱起来。

“你，你想干嘛？”张若昀要躲，尾巴不安地小幅度左右甩。

刘昊然伸手摘掉口罩，露出脸来，说：“是我，咱们回去了。”

张若昀瞪大了眼，愣了好一会儿，张张嘴似乎想说话，却又像是明白了什么，把话憋了回去，乖乖被他抱起来，一言不发，只是身子还是悄悄往刘昊然怀里面靠。

“若昀……对不起。”少年声音很小，一阵海浪的声音就能盖过，“我有点慌，不知道该拿你怎么办才好。”

“你是不是也讨厌我……”张若昀比他声音还小。

“没有，绝对没有。”刘昊然立即澄清，“我只是觉得你回到自己的，呃，自己家里会更合适。”

“可是我无家可归，能回哪去呢。”

刘昊然心一颤，紧了紧怀抱，人鱼被他向上颠了一小下，轻轻揪住他上衣胸口的布料，嗫嚅道：“我其实是要寻找一个人类，能真正接受我的人类，据说只有这样才能彻底解除诅咒。”

“诅咒？”

“嗯，我就是因为这个才被族群赶出来，他们现在还在追杀我，回去的话……大概迟早只有死路一条吧。”

“对不起。”刘昊然再次道歉，“我不知道还有这种事。”

张若昀好一会儿都没接着说话，泛潮的空气被难捱的沉默所填满，等终于回到房间，刘昊然将张若昀放到床上，轻声道：“稍等一下，我给你放热水。”

人鱼点点头，少年却又折回来，不好意思地挠挠后颈。“对了，刚才你摔哪儿了？还是先给你看看吧。”

张若昀说没关系，他愈合能力很快，但刘昊然不肯，坚持要给他看伤。张若昀拗不过，只好翻过身撑在床上，脱掉刘昊然那件黑色冲锋衣，露出下面一片洁白细腻的皮肤。

像是美玉带了瑕疵，他尾巴上面，后腰靠左侧的位置，有块边缘泛紫的红印儿，十分显眼，也很碍眼。

就是刚才摔的。

刘昊然心中窜出一阵火气，却全是冲他自己。少年走上前去，小心翼翼地用指腹摸摸那块红肿的皮肤边缘，问：“疼吗？”

张若昀声音嗡嗡的：“唔，还好。”

常年独自旅行必备的当然是医疗箱，刘昊然熟练地翻出他那些东西，拿了瓶喷雾在手里晃晃，“待会儿我给你喷的药是消肿的，但可能会有些刺激性，忍一下。”

“嗯。”

张若昀咬住下唇，但后腰被喷上药的那一刻还是绷紧了肌肉，差点叫出来，毕竟他从来没用过这种东西。但上面忍住了下面就忍不住，他尾巴一甩，把靠坐在床沿的刘昊然直接拍下了床。

刘昊然跌坐在地毯上直发懵，人鱼赶忙转过身解释，“我我，我不是故意的！”

“嗐，”少年笑了，揉揉屁股站起身，“没事儿，这不正好还回来了。”

人鱼偷偷瞅瞅对方，观察刘昊然的表情，见他真的没生气才放心，犹豫半晌，提出了个问题——

“这药，防水吗？”

靠，对啊，他怎么就没想到。

“昊然……”

“嗯？”

“我今晚不想睡浴缸，”张若昀睫毛忽闪两下，拍拍床垫，“我能不能就睡在这儿？”

刘昊然琢磨他这次没被鱼尾拍，可怎么还是晕乎乎的。“可是你不需要补水吗？”

“没关系，我离开水其实也可以撑很久，期间用喝的也可以。”人鱼抬起尾巴尖，“这里好软好舒服……我就睡这一次，行吗？”

行行行，有啥不行的，都依你都依你。

刘昊然将盛满水的玻璃杯放在张若昀那侧的床头柜上，拿条大毛巾给张若昀擦头发和尾巴。人鱼并不理解为什么他要这样做，少年只好解释，身上湿漉漉的时候是不允许上床的，会弄脏床单。

张若昀乖乖让对方擦干净，被刘昊然塞进同样软绵绵的，叫作“被子”的东西里，干脆整条鱼窝在里面，结果被换完睡衣回来的少年给扒翻出来，告诉他睡觉时怎样都可以，唯独脑袋不可以埋进被子，会缺氧。

床上竟然有这么多规矩。张若昀不禁腹诽。

但真的太舒服了，这么软，人类天天睡床，真是种享受。

床虽大，但也只有一床被子。折腾了这么老半天，等到刘昊然终于也钻进被窝后抬手关灯，却忽然小腿一凉……

“张若昀，尾巴也不准缠过来！”

人鱼哼一声，说什么怎样都可以，还不是骗人的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居磨合期

刘昊然艰难行进，裹着厚厚的防风羽绒服还是不禁寒战，一声喷嚏打完，都担心流出得鼻涕能直接结冰。他脚下的雪冻得结实，不然也称不上冰原了。抬头，山峦丘陵起伏，杳无人烟，放眼望去尽是白茫茫一片，找不到可以让目光聚焦的点，这样下去，非得雪盲症不可。

他就像突然在半途被随意丢弃，孤零零一个，立于冰天雪地中。

刘昊然认出，这是他记忆中的斯瓦尔巴岛，来这已是前年的事，现在又是怎么突然回来的，就不得而知；他满腹狐疑，可头脑偏偏清晰异常，当即冒出一个念头——这怕不是人在梦中。

这个认知成型，当即腰杆也挺直了，脚步也坚定了，就当又来次不花钱的云旅行呗。只不过这梦未免过于真实，嗖嗖寒风凛冽刮过，冷可是真冷。他跺跺脚，又打个喷嚏。

可就在这时，几道柔和的紫光照亮视野，只见一颗小石头牵着条精细的银链飘起在他面前，刘昊然惊讶不已，这不是张若昀的那颗水胆玛瑙吗，对方宝贝的不得了，现在又怎么挂到了他脖子上？

还没来得及想明白这个问题，顺视线望去，远方本空无一物的小山包上突然变戏法似的开出座洞穴，那颗发光的玛瑙往前飞，像是要给自己领路，旅行者从善如流，跟着它走。

这洞非常大，进来后果然暖和许多，他昂头，弧型洞口挂满无数刀刃般的冰凌，仿佛直直要向人脸上戳。旅行者往掌心呵口气，扭头见外面不知何时已大雪纷飞。

一滴、两滴，水珠顺着冰凌尖端滑落，忽然那些看上去冻结数万年的晶体开始迅速融化为初始形态，数道密集的水线形成整片水帘，将刘昊然吓得连连后退。

不科学，太不科学。

算了，不跟梦较劲。

刘昊然脱掉厚重的羽绒服随手掷于地下，露出里面是那件去雨林时所穿的短袖衫。小石头还在为他引路，少年跟着它往深处走。这洞越走越窄，越走越熟悉，因为空间变小的缘故，光芒将周遭都照得明亮，染成梦幻般的紫色，只不过这回，身边少个被他牵着手的张若昀。

果不其然，出了洞口就又见肃穆诡秘的神庙遗迹，小石头缓缓落下，安静地垂于胸前，刘昊然向前迈出两步，就看到不远处坐在石阶上正在等他的人。

对方扭头，显然也发现了他，马上十分惊喜地冲自己跑来，将他扑得一趔趄，“你来啦！”

“终于让我找到你了，”张若昀眨眨眼，孩子气地笑起来，鼻尖小痣生动活泼，见到他整个人都在发光似的，“多亏她帮我带你回来。”

刘昊然不知道“她”是谁。

张若昀擦擦少年不知何时冒出的汗，环住他脖颈，“赶路辛苦了，是不是很热？我抱着你，这样就不热啦。”

众所周知，人在做梦的情况下，无论遭遇的事情有多么匪夷所思，你都会认为它像一加一等于二那般符合逻辑，不论事后再回想，又有多么荒诞无理。而这，大概便是人们耽于沉浸梦境，并愿在其中寻找自我安慰的原因之一。

虽然他刘昊然也是普通人，不过拜托，即便是做梦，这也过于荒唐了。

退一万步讲，先不去纠结张若昀是否真的会如此可爱到有想让人揉进怀里的冲动。但两个人抱在一起，用脚后跟想想也知道，这样明明会更热才对吧？！

可画面在这时转变为上帝视角，刘昊然看着梦中的自己挑挑眉，懒懒地搂住张若昀的腰，略一低头，凑到对方耳边接话道——

“好啊，但我不介意更热一点儿。”

……

……

刘昊然猛睁开眼，睡意全无。

冲击猛烈，刚刚跳出梦境的他躺在那儿如遭雷击，好半天意识才幽幽回炉，迟钝地眨眨眼，隐约听到身边有人小声哼唧。

他循声低头去看，瞥到胸口有个毛茸茸的脑袋。少年叹口气，摔回枕头，人鱼体温低，怪不得睡着得时候感觉又冷又热。

呃，等等。

这......是谁的腿？

张若昀，你的尾巴呢？！

对方似乎感受到什么，只见他胸口的脑袋动了动，张若昀醒了。人鱼揉揉眼睛，头毛乖顺地垂于额前，仍在迷糊，只缓缓抬头看他一眼又好像其实什么也没看，竟然又小小打个哈欠舒舒服服趴了回去。

刘昊然吞咽一下，因为尴尬的是，尾巴变没后的张若昀根本就是全裸，还贴在他身上睡得一脸毫无防备，颊肉因为侧趴而鼓起来点，十分无辜，纯净得仿佛不染世间风尘。

也确实未曾染风尘。

被子之下，目光所不及处，对方一条腿正压在他身上，腿间未被唤醒的绵软性|||器在他大腿挨挨蹭蹭……看来不止是腿，变得真挺全……

可刘昊然现在没心思好奇人鱼生理学，当即不管不顾地挣脱开来对方怀抱跳下床，直奔房间内的衣柜。

“昊然？”没了人肉软垫，张若昀被他搞醒，声音还哑哑的，坐直身子，被子一半搭在肩膀一半滑落，以至于少年回过头就看到对方折起的笔直长腿与细瘦脚踝，好在腿间风光因为这个姿势而被挡住，看不到。

像是突然被蜜蜂蜇了下，刘昊然赶忙回过头去，爆红着一张脸扯出件衬衫与休闲裤，捂着眼睛伸出胳膊递给张若昀。

“先把这个穿上。”

衣物被接过，刘昊然脸上的手也没放下，听到阵布料摩擦声，又等了会儿，才问：“穿好了吗？”

“好了。”

刘昊然将手放下，差点吐血——张若昀侧身站在床上，只套着件衬衫，没穿裤子。

自己的衣服套在对方身上明显大了一号，随手扯的这件衬衫本就是宽松款式，前短后长，下摆堪堪遮住隐私部位，扣子也没系上。本来这几天已经习惯了对方赤裸上身，现在遮遮掩掩起来，反而不对味儿了。

“裤，裤，裤子！穿上裤子！”

“我不要，“张若昀，转过身来正对着他，“太奇怪了。”

刘昊然崩溃，简直不知道自己当时怎么就头脑一热答应对方睡在床上，这下好了，自食恶果，忘了对方还能变出腿来这一茬。

“若昀，”刘昊然强逼自己冷静下来，柔声安抚，“不能光着腿，这样不好，把裤子穿上。”

张若昀不作声，跳下床，衬衣后摆飘飘，转身进了浴室。

刘昊然在原地掐腰打了两个转，犹豫半晌，抹了把脸，还是抬脚跟过去。

果然张若昀又进了浴缸，一泡水那条好看的尾巴就重新变了回来，他垂眸趴在浴缸边缘，怏怏不乐的模样。

“若昀，”刘昊然沉了沉，开口道，“你真的打定主意跟我回家吗？去到我们的世界里？”

人鱼果断点头。

少年抿抿嘴，叹口气，“可是，你一定会非常的不习惯，虽然还不知道你对我们的了解有多少，不过我们两个种族之间有多大差异你是明白的吧？”

张若昀着急起来：“我会努力不添麻烦的……找到能帮助我解开诅咒的那个人类之后我就会离开，我——”

“我非常愿意帮你，这个不用担心。”刘昊然截断他的话头，走近，蹲下身使他们的视线持平，“但是，生活在陆地可能并不比你在海洋更安全。所以我想让你答应我，有什么事情第一个跟我讲，别自己匆忙做决定，千万不要被轻易发现身份。”

“若昀，”刘昊然注视着对方的眼睛，一字一句道，“给我你的信任，好吗？”

文明与罪恶共存，任谁也无法制霸一方，犹如阴阳昏晓般无法分割，你永远无法猜到，每天微笑向你点头致意的人是否就居心叵测。而落在张若昀这里，如果随便暴露了身份会发生怎样的事，简直更加无法想象。

既然答应要带他回家，既然决定要帮他摆脱麻烦，那么他就得护人周全。其实，从异域海湾努力将其救起的那刻，张若昀掀开眼帘他们四目相交的一瞬，他的名字便注定与对方的一起，书写在故事的同一行间。

张若昀发现自己的眼神躲不掉，像是刘昊然创造了什么神秘磁场，又将他们两个化为迥异的两级，而正是因为如此不同，才使目光纠缠吸引。

张若昀无法抑制自己向刘昊然越凑越近，他扣在浴缸边缘的手指收紧，额头终于贴上对方前额的一时间有细小电流从身体里窜过，他微微地颤抖一下，轻轻吐出一个字——

“好。”

他们额头相抵，刘昊然笑了，猜想这大概又是什么奇怪的“人鱼礼仪“，但他却一点都不想打断当下正在发生的一切。

感受着对方清浅的呼吸与凉凉的肌肤，少年舒适地合上双眼，好像又听到海鸟的鸣叫与拍打的水浪，海风清爽宜人，一幅美好的峡湾图画。

可张若昀突然皱眉向后撤开距离，连接断开，刘昊然又回到现实，疑惑道：“怎么了？”

“你看，它怎么在发光啊？“

张若昀指得是那块玛瑙，刘昊然当然看到了，这明明是很奇异的场面，但他却见怪不怪似的，得意道：“你不知道它会亮吗？我都见过好几次了。”

包括梦里，亮得更离谱呢，和小灯泡似的，还能飞。

不过人鱼都给他见到活的了，什么都没在怕的。

“可我真的从来没见过……”张若昀指尖捏起那块小石头左瞧右瞧，说是亮，其实玛瑙现在周身散发出的淡紫荧光极微弱，果然还不到一会儿就恢复了常态，“啊，灭了。”

“会再亮的。”刘昊然莫名自信。

可再然后，少年就被自己那件被水浸透的衬衫吸引了注意，布料薄薄一层呈半透明状紧贴在张若昀身上，胸口处尤为突出，他其实早就发现人鱼的双乳作为雄性过于天赋异禀，现在，嫩粉色的小巧乳尖更是受冷挺起，隔着毫无作用只平添暧昧的布料看得一清二楚。

突然口好渴。

刘昊然沉默半晌，决定以后必须让张若昀习惯穿上衣，这个绝对绝对没得商量。

“若昀。”

“嗯？”

“来，我教你怎么系扣子。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -本章微霖昀出没  
> -有在苦想，究竟怎么才能把“若昀鱼的锦鲤体制需要真爱之吻触发”这个设定表达好，还是我太菜了……

谣言究竟是怎样传起来，仿佛从来无法追根溯源。说了便说了，声势浩大，愈演愈烈，其中要是再掺杂几个位高权重的声音，似乎便没人再去考虑这事的根本是否有别样解读，是否还有可挽回的机会。

事实上，怎么可能所有人都那么蠢，不过图个方便，只要问题能够得到解决，事态趋于平息，小部分利益者不过政治化的牺牲品，显得那么无关紧要，一刀切的封锁性价比要更高。

捂住嘴巴不就好了。

不过，强烈的戏剧性与讽刺性总是动人故事所不可或缺的元素。仿佛主人公不经历磨难，不在飘零苦海苦熬一番，就无法拥抱最终的美好结局。

也许痛苦与孤独的锤炼，的确会将人打磨得愈发熠熠生辉，可是，当溯洄到故事开端，我们的主人公是否就理应遭受这一切呢？

虽然钻石的璀璨光辉唯独在烈焰炙烤后才终会诞生，但没人活该历经苦难。

故事中最被需要的，永远是爱；最动人的，也永远是爱。

失去至亲之痛无人能轻易排解。感受爱意的温暖包裹，正是张若昀所最渴求的。

有人会感谢苦难，有人则不会。当事人总是更有发言权，而不是由旁观者评判。当苦难的代价过大，你是否还会选择迟来的幸福呢？

这个问题不容多想，因为蛮横无理的外力总是让你没得选。

然而，大家都不知道的真相其实尤其单纯美好：混血人鱼不仅不会带来诅咒，恰恰相反，他们是好运的化身。至于为何这点鲜为人知，是因为本身触发的条件十分苛刻。

这种特殊又珍贵的好运加持自然不是所有人都能获得，只由特定人独享。

可难题的解法却一点不复杂，想要触发，简单到只需要一个吻。

诡异的山洞、突然出现在眼前的神庙、迷路到一半居然被当地人搭救、水手莫名其妙失灵的手电……

一切的一切，如同杂乱纠结的毛线，被灵活双手轻巧理顺，瞬间因为这个郑重中又饱含真情与暧昧的亲密举动而得到解答。

只是，刘昊然和张若昀不知情罢了。

浓云惨淡从来不是永恒的背景色，谁又能想到，最初在海滩上刘昊然的一个人工呼吸，其实就已经拨云见日，足够令万事皆大欢喜。

就像多萝茜也未曾预料，只消敲鞋跟三下，大喊“There's no place like home”，回到亲爱又温暖的小家便可不必如此一波三折、大费周章。

可究竟是阴差阳错还是命中注定，如果非要认真探讨，实在有失浪漫。

荒诞喜剧的色彩总是浓重而又绚丽，如同星海深处的天体轨迹、傍晚时分烧成一片的大朵玫瑰色云霞、虹彩般的日晕与浮动跳跃的光点。

统统不可捉摸。

终极答案，应当由主人公们亲手揭晓。

*

由于游轮航线安排，中间只停靠两个国家的海港，回国的日子便眼见越来越近。

这段时间张若昀适应得很快，在刘昊然的帮助下迅速掌握和熟悉了人类生活中的必备技能与需要注意的细节。虽然有时还是会闹出点可爱的小笑话，也都无伤大雅。

首先，能在鱼尾和双腿之间切换这点，真的带来不少便利。多亏如此，刘昊然才能由最开始的需要每天带食物回房间，逐渐变为带张若昀一起出去吃饭。

刘昊然十分贴心细致，通过观察，已经对张若昀对食物的喜好了如指掌：按人类说法，他应该是个典型的奶蛋素食主义者。尤其爱吃蔬菜，不吃肉，却偏爱奶制品与鸡蛋。

仿佛一见如故，蔬菜沙拉绝对是张若昀的必点菜式，他对酸乳酪沙拉酱的热爱更是高涨。别看人鱼仍然在努力适应人类生活，但对于事物的品味却很独到，有时吃到一半，还会搁下餐具手指点着桌布点评一番。

少年给了人鱼一部他带的备用手机，教过基本操作后，张若昀已经相当熟练，甚至还会举一反三，没事儿就抱着那部手机看美食栏目，还认真地说回家后要亲手给刘昊然做饭。

刘昊然第一次听到时颇感震惊，心头一热，脑海里不知怎么，瞬间浮现的画面居然是田螺姑娘。

与人鱼相处的时光非常奇妙，因为怕对方在游轮上走丢找不到自己，刘昊然每次带张若昀出去都会牵着他的手。

他们喜欢到高层的甲板上靠着围栏吹海风。人鱼体寒，裹着刘昊然外套的张若昀会无所不谈地跟少年分享他自己的故事，有时会微笑，有时也会落寞，似乎已经全然信任，毫不设防。

这时的天色一定是金黄的，随后会逐渐变得橘红，海天相接处的落日散出余晖，视野无限辽阔，太阳似乎比从陆地上瞧着都要大上许多。刘昊然想，也许因为在海面之上万物皆自由。

不知不觉，张若昀好像已经融入为刘昊然生活中的一部分。十四天养成一个习惯，而他们相处的时间已经远远超过了十四天。在这之前总是喜欢独处的刘昊然，已经习惯了有张若昀作陪伴。

虽然不知未来会如何，他想，这种感觉还挺不错。

刘昊然作为自由撰稿人，会定期向杂志递交投稿，多为旅游行记之类，偶尔也会出攻略专栏。他也带着张若昀去过船上的酒吧。自己用电脑码字的时候，张若昀会坐在一边好奇地眨着眼睛，还时不时会冒出几个问题。无论什么样的问题，少年都会一概耐心解答。

到最后，人鱼可能会直接趴在桌上睡着，每当这时，刘昊然其实都不太忍心将他喊醒。

又是一个夜晚，刘昊然带着张若昀去了酒吧。他不知道也不愿探究，是出于将人鱼独自留在房间的担心多一点，还是贪恋第二人的陪伴多一点。

少年选了吧台的位置，张若昀正小口饮着一杯红酒，露出十分陶醉的表情。刘昊然笑眼看他，忍不住开口：“你说你怎么会这么喜欢喝酒？”

“不知道。”张若昀侧过脸瞥他，睫羽忽闪，唇角慢慢向上勾起，好像仍在回味，连笑容都透着慵懒，“可能因为是你给我点的吧。”

“噢……”刘昊然不禁因为这个笑容而呆愣，舔舔唇，重新将视线专注于屏幕上跳动的光标，键盘上的手指动了动，有些忘却刚才想打什么字，行文思路又如何。

又工作一小会儿，需要传照片。刘昊然掏掏口袋，发现相机的储存卡落在房间没拿，便让张若昀在这不要离开，等他取完就回。

张若昀点头，叫他别担心，还保证替他看好个人财产。

等刘昊然回到房间，抽屉柜子扒翻半天却哪哪都没找到，一片小小的储存卡如果忘记放在何处，那简直宛如大海捞针。

最后，灵光一现，拿出相机，一看，果然是还插在里面未取出来。

一边吐槽自己记性差一边往回赶的少年莫名其妙心中底有些打鼓，脚步越来越快。

回到露天酒吧，远远望见吧台那边张若昀的背影，这才心脏落回实处。

但只不过一瞬，刘昊然皱起眉头。

因为张若昀不是一个人，他旁边的位置现在还坐着另外一个男人，正跟他搭话。

不知缘由的，少年心中警铃大作。

“若昀。”

张若昀回头，见不知何时刘昊然已经站在身后，“回来啦？找到了吗？”

“嗯。”刘昊然点头，眼神却盯着另外一个男人。

那个男人挑挑眉，冲他伸手：“你好，我叫陈柏霖。”

“哦哦，”张若昀有点激动地笔划几下，“昊然，这是柏霖哥，刚刚认识的，说想跟我们做朋友。”

柏霖，哥？

这才认识多长久就喊这么亲。

刘昊然吸一口气，审视长相略带攻击性的陈柏霖，跟他握手。“你好。我是刘昊然。”

“我知道你啦，之前有看过几篇你的文章，我很喜欢。”陈柏霖笑笑，普通话带着些腔调，“之前就有注意到你们，因为我平常也非常喜欢旅行，就想过来认识一下。”

“昊然，柏霖哥刚刚一直在跟我夸你，”张若昀眼神亮晶晶的，“你跟我讲的很多地方他也去过，是不是很巧？”

刘昊然坐下，把刚刚憋的那口气呼出来，“是吗？那真挺巧的。”

陈柏霖见张若昀的酒杯空了，挥挥手叫酒保重新给他满上，问：“你们两个也是在旅行中认识的吗？”

“啊，我们——”

“我们从开始就一直是一起的。”刘昊然截过话头，“这不就要回家了吗。”

陈柏霖有些惊讶：“你们平时也住在一起？”

“没错啊。”刘昊然紧跟着答道。他本来就侧身坐着，现在更将手臂一抬放在台面上，靠近张若昀的位置。

张若昀咬咬唇偷瞧一眼刘昊然，发现少年仍然带笑，却又冷冰冰透着十足的距离感，跟平时不同，有点吓人。

刘昊然发现他在看，张若昀一激灵，忙收回眼神闷头喝酒。

“了解。”陈柏霖脸上表情玩味，捏捏下巴又看向张若昀，“刚刚其实有跟若昀聊蛮多，我很愉快。可确实还有些事情没处理完，认识你们很高兴，就先不打扰喽，回头再聊。”

陈柏霖离开后，刘昊然一直不说话也不看人，就盯着电脑周身陷入低气压。这让敏感的张若昀很不安，小心翼翼凑过去问对方是不是不开心，他是否不小心做错了什么。

“没有。”刘昊然叹气，转过头，“就是……我就是害怕你遇见坏人，被他们骗。”

“可是我觉得柏霖哥不是坏人，他也没有想骗我。”张若昀嘟囔，“而且他跟我说是看我跟你在一起才过来的，他想认识的人其实是你。”

“我不是这个意思，就是……唉算了，不重要。”刘昊然合上电脑，“已经很晚了，回去吧。”

张若昀张张嘴，他并不认为刘昊然真的认为他没说出口的那件事情不重要。他感觉刘昊然在生气，却又不清楚究竟对方在气什么。

他今晚酒喝得有些多，看刘昊然急着要走，赶忙跳下凳子，却一下没站稳，扯住少年袖口。

“小心。”少年回头，还是别扭地扣住对方手心。

刘昊然很郁闷，他明明清楚自己在耍小孩子脾气。就像你最好的朋友认识了其他好友那样，奇怪的占有欲在作祟，以至于迁怒了无辜的张若昀。

可是，他没有理由也没有资格阻拦张若昀去结识其他人。张若昀不是只属于他，张若昀不属于任何人。

并不是说他是张若昀认识的第一个人类，张若昀就要永远跟他绑定在一起，这不公平。当初分明也是自己答应，要帮对方去找到那个除了父母外生命中最重要的人，这才是计划。

可现在他这样，对帮助张若昀又有什么好处呢？

他们会分开，只是早晚问题。

少年更加抓紧了对方的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇真的好难更......想着尽量把节奏加快吧。  
> 欢迎来lofter找我唠嗑，用户名憬楚，喜欢跟大家一起玩一起聊闲天QWQ


	7. Chapter 7

-

张若昀脑袋轻飘飘。

进到房间，栽进被子，脸在上面蹭几下，就见人鱼整个电量耗尽似的一动不动。

刘昊然关好门，熟练地帮对方脱掉鞋子，又将他的腿也一并搬上床，戳戳张若昀软乎乎的颊肉：“别睡，还没洗漱呢。”

“唔......腿酸。”

“具体哪里难受？”

“说不出，就是使不上力。”人鱼哼哼唧唧，字眼都黏在一起，“昊然.....裤子，不要穿了……"

张若昀刚刚虽然只多喝了一杯，但起码比平时都要多。这让刘昊然有些担心，因为毕竟人鱼不同于人类，他不知道酒精对人鱼的身体可能会带来什么影响，不禁心里又暗暗埋怨起陈柏霖来。

他帮对方褪掉长裤，张若昀舒服地喟叹一声，刘昊然发现对方两只膝盖居然都有点摩擦发红。

眼睛盯着红痕，他忽然突发奇想，试探着问：“要不我帮你揉揉？”

“啊？”

“就是按摩。”刘昊然解释，“肌肉发酸很正常，这是我们舒缓压力的一种好办法，要不要试试？”

张若昀懵懵地点头。

“我尽量不用太大力气，要是疼一定告诉我。”刘昊然握住对方脚踝将他两腿分开些，手掌捏上小腿肚，托着软肉轻轻揉捏，想要舒缓疲劳感造成的不适。张若昀却好像很不习惯，在对方指肚刚贴上来的一刻敏感地收了一下腿，虽然还是不太明白为什么揉几下就能舒服，但张若昀相信刘昊然。

人鱼的鱼尾生得美极，双腿自然也修长好看，瞧着瘦，没想到捏上去还挺有手感。仔细揉了会儿，刘昊然的手掌开始顺小腿上移，来到对方右腿膝弯上面一点处，摸索着找到软肉下面的筋骨。少年加了力道用三指揉按，张若昀却突然一下曲腿夹住了刘昊然的手。

“疼？”

“没，不是疼，有点怪……”

“没关系，这都是正常的，忍忍就好，”刘昊然安抚道，“按摩完了会很舒服，你先把腿伸开，这样夹着我没法弄啊。”

“哦……”张若昀赶忙将腿重新伸直，局促地挠挠鼻尖。

刘昊然眼神黏在张若昀发红的膝盖上，应该是皮肤太嫩，布料稍稍粗糙一点就会留痕。等按摩完两边，该轮到大腿了，他便想也没想地分开对方膝盖。可做完才后知后觉，这个动作和眼下的姿势好像有些糟糕并且容易令人浮想联翩——张若昀怀抱着枕头靠坐在床头，他正跪于对方两腿间

一咬牙一闭眼，刘昊然决定豁出去了，他手刚碰到腿根，张若昀就颤动一下，但这回他很听话地没夹腿，忍住了。

少年由下往上一路顺对方大腿内侧往上捏，感到人鱼天生冰凉的皮肤在手下逐渐变得有些发烫，按摩有活血功效，这样晚上张若昀也能睡的踏实点。这么想着，刘昊然一直未抬头，专心做着自己的按摩工作，直到听见那声细小却又清晰的喘息，才下意识抬眼去瞧。

张若昀两只手臂紧紧环抱攥紧那只枕头，脸也埋在上面，好像有想要把自己整个人都塞进去的架势，露出的耳尖红通红，缩着身子肩膀小幅度颤抖，好像哭了似的。

刘昊然吓一大跳，赶忙凑过去查看对方的情况。

“若昀？你还好吗？”

“唔……我……”张若昀这才舍得将脸从枕头里抬出点来，露出小小的鼻尖痣。他蹙着眉眼角也红，张张嘴刚想说什么，却突然将刘昊然推到一边，“不行……！”

看着张若昀冲进浴室，刘昊然还没反应过来，那个刚刚饱受人鱼蹂躏，还有些湿漉漉水痕的枕头孤零零陪着他。

少年急躁地跳下床，推开浴室门，人鱼背对着他缩在浴缸里，尾巴已经变了回来，一半泡在浅浅的水中一半搭在边缘，两片尾鳍没精打采地垂着。

“若昀？”

“别……别过来……”

刘昊然脚步一顿，听见对方闷闷的声音，愈发担心，“可是我不过去怎么照顾你啊？”他伸手打开暖灯，心急如焚，但只要张若昀不开口允许，无论怎样，也都会一直站在原地耐心等待，给予对方足够的尊重。

由于种族带来的巨大差异，实际上他们要相处融洽并不是易事，尤其张若昀平时显现出的小心翼翼令他心疼，他很想告诉对方不必如此，爱与关怀从来不会明码标价，唯一条件便是真心。

如果可以，他不想只萍水相逢，然后将余后的所有时光花在无用的怀念。他想要用行动慢慢让这个概念走入对方的世界。

急躁徒增紧张，毫无用处。刘昊然耐心下来，又喊了对方一声。

又过了会儿，张若昀才不自然地扭过身子，犹犹豫豫半晌才终于垂着眼小声开口：“我发情了……”

“什么？”

“明明原来都不会这样的，这次我没办法让它平复过去……”张若昀无措地解释，他舔舔唇，张口喘息几下才接着说，“里面，烧的很难受……”

张若昀往上蹭蹭，这下刘昊然看到了，人鱼干净的性器涨成深粉色，性器靠下的地方好像有个小口，如果不是张若昀的两根手指正没进里面，他根本没发现。

人鱼将手指极缓慢地向外抽，却又在只剩堪堪一个指节还埋在里面时狠狠捅进去，结果这下子更多的清液被挤出来，沿着手指边缘蜿蜒流淌在晶亮透明的鳞片上。他难耐地呜咽，说话也哆哆嗦嗦，“还，还是碰不到……昊然……你来吧……”

听到对方用潮湿的声线低低地喊自己名字，刘昊然脑内轰鸣，翻身进了浴缸撑在张若昀身上。他摸上张若昀硬挺的性器替他撸动，人鱼闷哼，立马尾巴紧绷着扑腾出许多水花，溅了少年一身。

张若昀头发睫毛都沾了水，他自己用两指分开的那处隐秘穴口更是湿到不行。刘昊然将手指插进那个粉色的洞，内里紧致的软肉即刻层层包裹上来，手指像泡在舒服的温水里，已经十分润滑，不觉屏住了呼吸。

他扶着自己的阴茎在外面蹭两下，龟头撑开穴口缓缓顶进去。期间张若昀激动地伸手紧紧搂住他脖子，脸埋在他肩膀，哽咽着说不出话。

人鱼的内壁又湿又热，裹着他一个劲儿往里吸，不一会儿刘昊然就发了汗，手臂肌肉鼓起撑着浴缸边缘往深处顶弄，浴缸里的水所剩无几，几乎全被兴奋到尾巴乱甩的张若昀扑腾了出去，在一记深插碾过穴心时刘昊然几乎要压不住他，张若昀尖叫，劲瘦的腰部上挺，拱起个优美的弧度，沾了水的鳞片闪闪发光，漂亮的不可方物。

刚刚那一下被穴道夹紧，刘昊然几乎没法动弹，喘着气低头吻住张若昀，他们昏天黑地毫无技巧地接吻，唇瓣与唇瓣碾在一起，牙齿磕磕碰碰，交换着对方灼热动情的吐息。

张若昀被吻到直发昏，哼哼唧唧地左右摆动着尾巴，全然陷于刘昊然所给予的火热快感里。

等张若昀里面稍稍放松，刘昊然就重新动作起来，人鱼本就情动的腔壁被磨的湿意泛滥，一股股爱液被不住挤压出来，弄的他们下腹一片粘腻，淫靡的水声更是不绝于耳。突如其来的发情点燃了张若昀，紧接着这把情欲纠缠的炽烈火焰也连带波及到刘昊然，他们却死死相拥沉浸其中，甘愿在其中溺毙。

忽然顶到深处一块软肉，张若昀已经哭花了脸，含含混混地咬住刘昊然肩膀，却根本使不上力气，“那里——再，再来……唔啊！”

刘昊然一手托住张若昀后颈，搂住人鱼上的半身使劲往怀里按，开始了最后冲刺，硬热的顶端一下下击打在柔嫩的软肉上，最后竟然被他撞开一道小缝，从未有人到访过的穴道深处经不住刺激，人鱼敏感的性器挤压在两人之间反复受到磨蹭，抵在刘昊然腹肌上泄出了精液，后面也一同被干到高潮。

本就紧致的甬道将刘昊然绞住，他的阴茎深埋在人鱼的穴里释放出来，一道道白浊顺着那条被顶出的小缝射了进去，射进了张若昀的生殖腔。

在高潮中的张若昀第一次被内射连尾巴都卷起来，浑身酥麻，忍不住哆嗦着捂住自己小腹，承受不住的快感还在一波波袭来，人鱼哭得上气不接下气，“呜……好胀……”

刘昊然晃神，赶忙退出来，那处小巧的穴口大了一圈，现在还很难闭合，一点点向外留着白液。雄性人鱼也有生殖腔，不过由于发育不完全他们还是无法生育，张若昀第一次做就被人强硬顶开那里，发情烧得他肌肤直发烫，晕晕乎乎地缩在刘昊然怀里，累得眼皮打架，却仍然因为快感余韵时不时痉挛一下。

刘昊然亲亲张若昀哭红的眼角，将他的眼泪全部亲掉，又将浑身湿漉漉的人鱼打横抱起，轻轻放在床上，自己拿毛巾给他清理身体。

望着张若昀安然的睡颜，刘昊然被深深吸引移不开视线，最后在他唇瓣印上一吻，柔情蜜意像打翻的牛奶般流淌，少年握住人鱼的手，打定主意——他不要放手，他想成为对方寻找的那人。


End file.
